one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Vs Nightcrawler
Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats (Nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Nightcrawler of Marvel Comics (Nominated by Quauntonaut) in round three of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Metro City Subway, 0:00-0:17) In the dead of night, the sounds of fighting are heard inside a warehouse. No lights are on, though flashes of dark blue, red, and purple are occasionally spotted from outside the windows. (Silence) Eventually, the noise and gunshots quiet down, and the door slides open. Nightcrawler walks out, with a group of unconscious students slung over his shoulder. Nightcrawler: Sheesh. The way you guys attacked me, one would think you were an army of religious fanatics. Tried to warn you, I ain’t no hellspawn. Nightcrawler drops the kids off, stretches his shoulders, and looks up onto the roof of the warehouse. Against the moonlight, he sees Kanade Tachibana staring down at him angrily, glowing with white light. Nightcrawler: Friends of yours? Sorry, but they attacked me. Kanade glows brighter, and grows a pair of wings. Now shining brightly, she launches a beam of light at Nightcrawler’s location, but when the blast settles, he’s nowhere to be found... until he speaks out, having teleported onto the roof behind her. (Nightmarish Fight, 0:09-0:16) Nightcrawler: An angel? Well, this is just great. FIGHT!!! 60 (Nightmarish Fight, 0:16-0:41) Kanade and Nightcrawler run at each other, but just as they reach each other and Kanade swings her blade, Nightcrawler teleports behind her and elbows her in the back of the neck. Swinging around, he spins her around with a roundhouse kick to the face, punches her a few times and uppercuts her chin, knocking her back. As she flies backwards, Nightcrawler teleports underneath her again, uppercutting her chin to knock her back, and repeats the technique three more times. On the fifth such hit, the angel grows a pair of wings and flaps, getting just enough lift to escape the mutant’s next attempted attack, but he teleports above her and axe-kicks her back to the ground. Nightcrawler: Had enough already? 53 In response, Kanade blitzes out of the cloud of dust she landed in, and nearly stabs Kurt through the torso with a sonic blade. Nightcrawler barely blocks the attack in time using his own sword, and laughs. His victory is cut short when he tries to rip Kanade’s blade from her hands with his tail, only for it to disappear in a shower of glittery dust. With this distraction, Kanade kicks Nightcrawler in the face three times, somersaults underneath him, and uppercuts him into the air. The angle spins around rapidly in place, becoming a drill of shining light, and flies into the air, ramming into Nightcrawler and sending him further into the sky. 47 Kanade flies after him like a streak of light, and they dance around the sky, Nightcrawler’s teleportation matching up against Kanade’s speed and wings. Higher and higher they travel, with swords slashing against each other, until Kurt has had enough, and slices through her wings. They slowly fade away into feathers. Kurt: Looks like I need to let you go. 40 Nightcrawler grabs Kanade by the shoulders and teleports her a short distance away, high above the ground, and prepares to drop her, but Kanade reaches out and grabs him by the chest, causing them to both plummet. Kanade: I go... you go. The two fall fast, and Kurt makes his decision at the last second, teleporting them both to safety just before they hit the ground. Immediately after, he handsprings and kicks Kanade in the face, but she responds by not even flinching, as if a forcefield were protecting her from his attack. Kanade grabs his leg and flips the mutant up, before elbowing him in the knee and kicking him in the throat. 30 With a wave of her hand, a hundred lights appear in the air in front of the angel, and they all shoot like lasers at Nightcrawler, bombarding him. Without letting up, Kanade runs up to him and slashes him multiple times with dual blades before turning her hand sonics into sais, impaling him through both of his shoulders and doing a backflip in the air to slam him to the ground. 25 (Night of Nights, 0:22-0:47) Kanade retreats, leaving glowing white afterimages in front of her, as Nightcrawler gets back up. The mutant teleports behind her, but she blocks his punch with one of her own. Nightcrawler wraps his tail around Kanade’s fist and makes her punch her own face a few times. A quick teleport causes a purple explosion that knocks Kanade back, and from the shadows around her, three silhouettes of Kurt spring out and kick her square in the face. She cartwheels away, and with a wave of her hand, a wave of sonic energy envelops the rooftop, blowing away all of Nightcrawler’s smoke. The demon himself is unfazed, and reaches for his weapons. Nightcrawler: Let’s finish this! 13 Nightcrawler unsheathes both of his twin swords, and Kanade responds by generating two sonic blades. They blitz each other with a flash of white and blue, and strike with incredible speed, nearly flying around the rooftop as Nightcrawler teleports and Kanade flies. Each sword meets its match with every strike, with neither the angel or the demon gaining an advantage. 5'' Eventually, upon one of Kanade’s swings, Nightcrawler catches her sword using his tail, yanks it out of her hands, and slashes her across the chest. As she recoils, Nightcrawler teleports behind her, yet instantly teleports again to her side without attacking. Again he teleports, this time above her, and continues to blitz around her so fast it eventually looks like he has multiplied. The illusions and their swords surround Tachibana, ready to strike from any angle, as she looks on disoriented. ''1 Finally, her eyes glint, and a dome of white energy escapes her body, expanding around her like a bubble and clashing into each Nightcrawler with tremendous force, revealing the real one and knocking him out. 'K.O!!!' (Advent of the Angels, 0:00-0:24) Kanade looks down to the ground at the unconscious bodies of her friends, and back to the body of Kurt. However, before she can make any choices, the sound of flapping wings fills the air. Kanade looks up to see Archangel fly down out of the sky, shielding Nightcrawler with his wings. He picks up his comrade, looks over to Kanade, and flies off into the sky, leaving Tachibana behind. Outro The results are in, and this melee's winner is... Kanade Tachibana! *Votes for the winner: Kanade 16, Nightcrawler 14 *Votes for the method: KO 15, Death 1 Misc Follow Kanade's path here Tournament main page is here Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees